walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Maggie Rhee (TV Series)
Name Isn't Maggie short for Margaret? Am guessing this is her name, hasn't Hershel called her this at some point? +y@talk 10:59, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Considering she is married to Glenn, wouldn't her last name officially be Rhee at this point, or is that gone with society itself? User:TheMightierWolf 1:22, October 5, 2013 (EST) In Korean, there is no such tradition. The wife keeps her last name. That may be true for Korean tradition, but Glenn is Korean American. So I would agree with TheMightierWolf on this one. 15:38, April 3, 2014 (UTC)Anonymous *No, keep as Maggie Greene since that's how we all know her as, and how she is credited. She is never referred to as Maggie Rhee. Plus, the wife in American culture can keep her own last name if she wishes. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 18:03, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Relationship Josephine´s daughter(s)? I just rewatched episode 207 - Pretty much dead. There is a dialog between Hershel and Maggie. She mentioned, that she was very angry at Hershel, when he married Annette (his 2nd wife). That was, when she was 14 years old (=> Beth should be 8 years old). Please correct me, if I misunderstood something. Of course ... it could be, that Maggie was too young, when Hershel married Annette to get the complete scenery (she would be 5 years, so that Beth was born about 9 month after marriage). Her (new) parents could have told her about the relationship, when she was 14 - but this doesn´t make much sense to me. .; 20M61 (Nachricht) 22:44, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Ethnicity Instead of being caucasion american she should be irish american...Hershel says that they are irish american (hershel referring to himself, Maggie, and Beth.) Hershel said his family, so his past family, like his great great great great grandfather's family are of Irish decent. Maggie was born in American, this makes her American. But it can be stated in trivia that she is of Irish decent. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 17:20, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Maggie Rhee? Since Glenn stated in Inmates that she's his wife. Should she be Maggie Rhee now or would it still be Greene seeing as Society's rules no longer stand?. 50DaysOfOlivia (talk) 05:20, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Locked Maggie's page is locked, we need someone to unlock it so we can edit it. As i said before, someone needs to unlock Maggie's page, there's no reason to lock it. Killed Victims Since Maggies page is locked I cannot add to her killed Victims, Sick Teenager & Woodbury Resident 11 The previous post is not mine, but I believe that the Sick Teenager and the Achey Woman should be added to her killed victims, however, I am unable to edit this page due to it being restricted. Hi. I'm CWEATOR. :) (talk) 02:18, February 18, 2014 (UTC) The page has been unlocked for registered users, you may go ahead and edit it. Shellturtleguy (talk) 02:28, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Switch maggies last name to Rhee Tell me if im wrong. Should Maggies name be Maggie Rhee? They are married. *Yes they are married, but not every woman (at least in America) takes her husband's last name. Plus Maggie is still credited as "Maggie Greene" so we will keep it that way. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 21:16, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Why Maggie is obsessed with locating Glenn instead of Beth? Just wondering how Maggie is interested in finding her husband and assuming he is alive instead of finding her sister? she never mentioned Beth nor seek her out along with the rest of the group. what is wrong between the relationship with Maggie and Beth? (Dutchess12207 (talk) 02:13, July 8, 2014 (UTC)) S6 Trailer Um, is it just me or Maggie is the one getting devoured on the Season 6 Trailer? A lot of people are saying it was Tara/Rosita but it looks like Maggie to me. Can't think on a decent username right now (talk) 20:23, August 15, 2015 (UTC) *The person is not Maggie. Alanna Masterson has been filming up to the midseason i believe, as for Rosita i dont think it's her haven't heard if Christian Serratos has been filming up to the mid season i think it's just an Alexandria extra. An extra we have already seen in season 5. --Bailey16 (talk) 20:42, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Age Is there a source for Maggie's age being 25 in season 5? Oh right, there isn't one, because she isn't. By season 5 it hasn't been three whole years since season 2. Carl's age on his page list three different ages in succession, which are all entirely feasible in a timeline of about 19 months, at which we are at the moment: He was 12 in season 2, almost 13; 13 in season 3; and now 14. If Maggie was 22 in season 2 (the only age of which we are certain), then she can be at most 24 at the moment. AlastorMoody (talk) 05:05, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Haircut Shouldn't her picture be updated with her new hairstyle? Maggie is most likely the one to be killed by Negan In the preview of S7E1 Rick has blood on his right cheek and maggie was the one by Rick. Also before Rick had that blood splatter, he did have one before the person was killed. So I think Maggie died because it like this Comic: Glenn killed by Negan TV Show: Maggie killed by Negan (possibly and most likely) How ironic lol. I would agree if Lauren hadn't been spotted filming past the premiere which she has. Myelle (talk) 03:53, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Last Name I think her name should still be "Maggie Greene" because one Glenn and Maggie are NOT legally married, so it wouldn't make sense if someone renamed her "Maggie Rhee" and two I don't think her saying "I'm Maggie Rhee" to Gregory change anything. ---------JastusHaar2 (talk) 11:12 October 15, 2017 (UTC) *In a world where it's impossible to get "legally married", that doesn't matter anymore. They are married and she took Glenn's last name so she is now Maggie Rhee. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 18:19, October 15, 2017 (UTC) *Ah ok --JastusHaar2 03:05 October 15, 2017 (utc)